O Coração de Isa Marie
by Maah de freitas
Summary: Ser famosa sempre foi parte da minha vida. Os holofotes, os paparazzi, dinheiro e futilidade. Apesar da vida dos sonhos de muitos, isso não me garantiu ter uma saúde perfeita, nem mesmo todo o dinheiro me impediu de parar em um hospital. Mas algumas coisas não acontecem por acaso. - Perder minha esposa não foi algo que imaginei, nem em meus sonhos. Perde-la foi um choque
1. chapter 1

**Estou com essa historia há um bom tempo na cabeça, mas ainda não tinha encontrado o momento certo para escrever, até agora.**

 **Fato importante:**

 ** _Em 3 de dezembro de 1967, o Dr Christiaan Barnard realizou o primeiro transplante de coração no mundo, infelizmente o paciente morreu 18 dias depois devido a uma infecção pulmonar. 5 meses depois no dia 26 de maio de 1968, o Dr Eurycledes de Jesus Zerbini, realizou o primeiro aqui no Brasil e o quinto no mundo. Atualmente, o Brasil realiza cerca de 380 transplantes de coração por ano._**

 **NOTAS DA AUTORA:**

 **OBS: 100%BEWARD**

 **OBS:POV EDWARD E BELLA**

 **OBS: HISTORIA PARA MAIORES DE 18 ANOS**

 **POV EDWARD**

Sabe quando você conhece alguém e no primeiro olhar você imediatamente sabe que ela é a única? Foi exatamente isso que aconteceu no momento que eu vi Isa Marie pela primeira vez. Estavamos no primeiro ano do ensino medio e no instante que nossos olhos se encontraram, foi amor a primeira vista. Logo começamos a namorar e assim que completamos 18 anos, nós nos casamos. Como sempre gostei de esportes, logo após o casamento eu abri uma pequena loja de equipamentos esportivos e Isa Marie que sempre gostou de coisas relacionadas a beleza, abriu um salão, que foi um sucesso desde o primeiro dia, mesmo numa cidade tão grande como Nova York. Pouco depois vieram nossos filhos, nosso mais velho Benjamin e Kate, a nossa caçulinha.

Eu tinha uma vida perfeita, mas em 1 segundo tudo mudou. Há 1 ano, minha esposa me deixou e eu tive que aprender a cuidar dos nossos filhos sozinho.

 **Um ano antes...**

Hoje é o jantar de noivado da minha irmã mais nova e como sempre, Isa Marie está atrasada e consequentemente, nós também estamos. Já deviamos estar na casa dos meus pais há 20 min e nada da Isa Marie chegar e depois de 4 ligações da minha irmã, eu resolvi ligar para o salão para apressar minha esposa. Depois de 5 toques ela finalmente atendeu.

- _Oi amor, me desculpa o atraso, mas a última cliente se atrasou e eu acabei perdendo a hora._

-Tudo bem, mas a Rosie já ligou 4 vezes querendo saber que horas a gente vai chegar.

 _-Droga, eu odeio atrasar vocês. Faz o seguinte, vai na frente com as crianças e assim que eu acabar aqui, eu corro pra casa dos seus pais_.

-E as suas coisas? Preciso levar alguma coisa pra você?

 _-Não se preocupe, eu trouxe o vestido e os sapatos. Assim que a cliente sair, eu me arrumo rapidinho e encontro vocês._

-Tudo bem, te vejo na casa dos meus pais

 _-E Edward?_

-Sim?

 _-Eu te amo, não importa o que aconteça o meu coração é seu e sempre vai voltar pra você, nunca se esqueça disso._

-Eu também te amo, Isa. Pra sempre. Depois de desligar, eu vou com as crianças para a casa dos meus pais. chegando lá, eu cumprimento minha irmã e meu cunhado Emmett, que logo trata de levar as crianças para brincar, enquanto eu converso com nossas familias e amigos. O único ausente é meu irmão mais velho, Jasper, que hoje está de plantão na emergencia do hospital.

Já se passaram cerca de 2h depois de chegar na casa dos meus pais e nada de Isa Marie chegar, eu já estava ficando preocupado com a demora. Eu tentei ligar, mas continua indo para a caixa postal.

-Calma meu filho, você sabe que a Isa Marie sempre se atrasa. Minha mãe fala e antes que eu possa responder, meu telefone começa a tocar e eu vejo o nome do meu irmão na tela.

-Jasper, está tudo bem?

- _Edward, eu preciso que você fique calmo e me escute._

-O que aconteceu, Jasper?

 _-A Isa Marie sofreu um acidente e acabou de dar entrada aqui na emergencia._

-Ela está bem, não é?

- _Vem pra cá, Edward. A gente precisa conversar._

Eu chego o mais rápido que eu puder. Depois de desligar, eu conto rapidamente pra minha familia sobre o acidente e me desculpo com a minha irmã, por ter que sair.

-Você não está em condição de dirigir, vem que eu levo você. Meu cunhado fala

-Mas e o jantar de noivado?

-Esquece isso, Edward. A Isa é mais importante. Minha irmã diz

-Obrigado, mãe...

-Vai tranquilo querido, eu cuido das crianças. Em 20 min meu pai, Rosalie, Emmett e eu chegamos na emergencia do hospital, que está lotada de feridos, que pelas conversas ao redor, eu descubro serem vitimas do acidente entre um onibus e um SUV, o carro da Isa Marie.

-Dr Jasper Cullen, por favor. É sobre Isa Marie Cullen, eu sou a cunhada e aquele é o marido. Ouço Rosie falar com a recepcionista, apontando em minha direção.

-Um minuto, por favor. A recepcionista diz com um olhar de pena.

-Edward? Jasper chama, logo que ele vira o corredor

-Como ela está? Eu quero vê-la.

-Deus, como dizer isso? Jasper resmunga e então eu noto seus olhos marejados. Vendo o olhar de Jasper, Rosalie me abraça de lado e começa a chorar e Emmett me dá um aperto no ombro em sinal de apoio.

-Jazz, A Isa está bem? Por favor, me diz irmão.

-A batida foi muito forte, uma colisão de frente e a Isa ficou muito machucada e chegou aqui desacordada...

-JASPER FALA! Eu acabo gritando de tão nervoso que estou.

-Nós fizemos tudo o que podiamos, mas infelizmente ela não resistiu. Logo depois que eu falei com você, foi atestada morte cerebral. Eu sinto muito, irmão. Jasper fala e me puxa para um abraço.

-Não pode ser, ela disse que iria me encontrar, ela não pode ter me deixado, ela não pode ter deixado nossos filhos. Como eu vou dizer para as crianças que a mãe deles não vai voltar? Eu digo em meio ao choro e abraço meu pai

-Vai ficar tudo bem, filho

-Nós vamos estar sempre com vocês, Edward. Emmett diz

-Tem outra coisa que eu preciso falar com você, Edward. Jasper fala

-O que mais aconteceu?

-Você sabe que a Isa Marie era doadora de orgãos e eu preciso que você assine a autorização.

-Não, nem pensar.

-Edward pensa bem, você tem noção de quantas pessoas teriam uma nova chance de ter uma vida melhor, quantas vidas poderiam ser salvas? Jasper fala e me vem à mente a ultima conversa que tivemos por telefone.

" _Eu te amo, não importa o que aconteça o meu coração é seu e sempre vai voltar pra você, nunca se esqueça disso"_

-Tudo bem, era a vontade dela. Mas eu quero saber para quem vai o coração.

-Tudo bem, eu vou ver o que eu posso fazer.

-E eu quero vê-la, agora. Jasper me leva até o quarto onde Isa Marie está, e eu a vejo ligada a uma maquina. Meu irmão me deixa sozinho por um minuto, para eu me despedir da minha esposa. -Eu te amo, Isa Marie. Você me disse que o seu coração é meu e que ele sempre voltaria pra mim, então traga ele de volta. Eu sussurro em seu ouvido, antes de dar um ultimo beijo em sua testa. Saindo do quarto eu assinei os papéis e logo começa a cirurgia para a retirada dos orgãos. Em algum momento, meu pai ligou para minha mãe e deu a noticia. Meu corpo parecia anestesiado, parece que tem um buraco no meu peito, onde deveria estar meu coração.

Logo que a cirurgia acaba, Jasper vem falar comigo

-Eu posso entrar em problemas por divulgar essa informação, mas eu descobri quem vai receber o coração e você não vai acreditar, mas a compatibilidade entre elas é de 99,9%, é quase como se o coração devesse estar no peito daquela garota.

 **continuo?**


	2. 2

**POV BELLA**

Minha vida pode ser considerada o sonho de qualquer pessoa, posso dizer que eu literalmente cresci sob os holofotes. Aos 6 meses, eu participei da minha primeira campanha publicitaria para uma marca de fraldas, depois disso dos 1 aos 4 anos eu fui garota propaganda de uma linha de xampu infantil, dos 5 aos 12 anos eu fui protagonista de uma série da Disney e dos 13 aos 16 anos eu apresentei meu proprio programa de entrevistas, o Bella Swan quer saber, onde eu entrevistava os famosos de hollywood. Mas foi aos 17 anos que eu finalmente comecei a cantar e também foi nessa época que eu cortei relações com os meus pais, após descobrir que eles estavam me roubando desde sempre. Então eu aboli o sobrenome Swan, contratei Alice, minha irmã mais velha e a única pessoa que eu podia confiar, como minha empresaria e aos 18 anos lancei meu primeiro album intitulado Solo Bella (Apenas Bella)

Depois que eu comecei a cantar, eu posso dizer que eu estava realizada, pois a música sempre foi a minha verdadeira paixão. Tudo estava perfeito até que aos 24 anos, eu comecei a ter muita falta de ar, minhas pernas ficavam muito inchadas com o menor esforço e depois de uma bateria de exames eu fui diagnosticada com cardiomiopatia dilatada, que é uma doença onde acontece uma dilatação que reduz a capacidade de bombear sangue para o ventriculo esquerdo, não tenho ideia do que isso significa, mais é ruim. Graças a Deus, eu já estava numa fase mais romantica da minha carreira e não no pop que eu estava acostumada, onde eu tinha muitas coreografias. Não sei se vocês sabem, mas cantar e dançar ao mesmo tempo não é tão facil quanto parece.

Quando vim a publico, alguns dias depois do diagnostico, o apoio dos meus fãs e da imprensa me comoveu. Foram tantas mensagens de apoio tanto na TV quanto nas redes sociais e meus proprios fãs diziam para eu cancelar alguns shows, diminuir o ritmo, para eu me cuidar... foi emocionante.

Mesmo diminuindo o ritmo, eu continuei fazendo uma media de 10 shows por mês e foi durante meu ultimo show em Nova York, que eu, aos 25 anos, enfartei e precisei ser levada às pressas para o hospital, lá os medicos conseguiram me estabilizar e me disseram que eu teria que fazer um transplante de coração, que só os remedios não estavam mais dando conta. Eu já estava internada a 1 semana quando Alice entra euforica no quarto do hospital.

-Nós conseguimos! Acharam um doador, B.

-Jura? Eu vou viver?

-Você vai viver. Alice diz e me abraça chorando e eu choro com ela.

-E então, como está minha paciente preferida? Pergunta o Dr Aro Volturi entrando no quarto

-Oh, por favor! Você diz isso pra todas. Eu digo brincando, enquanto limpo algumas lagrimas.

-O que posso fazer, esse é o meu charme. Alice já te contou as novidades?

-Tem mesmo um doador?

-Sim, uma mulher de 26 anos teve morte cerebral depois de um acidente. O marido estava um pouco relutante, mas acabou assinando a autorização.

-Graças a Deus! Alice diz ainda chorando

-Em 5 min a enfermeira vem para te levar, o coração já está a caminho, fica tranquila porque vocês tem 99,9% de compatibilidade, esse coração pertence a você, Bella. Vai dar tudo certo, garota!

-Obrigada, Aro.

Alice se despede de mim, logo que a enfermeira entra e eu sou levada para o centro cirurgico e depois da anestesia eu apaguei. Foram 5 dias na UTI, respirando com ajuda de aparelhos, antes de ser transferida para o quarto. Acho que estava dormindo no momento que cheguei ao quarto, porque assim que abri os olhos, eu vi Alice ao meu lado, ela usava aquela roupa hospitalar, com touca, mascara e luva para evitar contaminação.

-Como você está?

-Acho que viva. Digo com a voz um pouco rouca e baixa

-Que bom. Eu tive tanto medo, irmanzinha. Alice diz com lagrimas nos olhos.

-Agora vai ficar tudo bem.

-Tem dezenas de fãs acampados ao redor do hospital desde o dia do transplante, estão loucos querendo saber se você está bem.

-Eles são incriveis, diga a eles que estou bem ou melhor, onde está seu celular? Quero gravar uma mensagem e você posta no meu site ou envia para a imprensa. Eu digo e passo a mão no meu cabelo, tentando parecer minimamente apresentavel.

-Está na minha bolsa, espere um minuto. Alice fala e vai até sua bolsa no sofá e pega o celular, se posiciona ao pé da cama, mexe um por alguns segundos e diz -Pronta? Pode falar.

-Oi amores, acabo de saber que muitos dos meus fãs estão acampados aqui perto do hospital querendo saber como estou. Fiquem tranquilos que eu estou bem, como vocês sabem eu fiz um transplante de coração na semana passada, mas correu tudo bem, agora eu só preciso descansar e seguir as ordens do meu medico e em breve vou estar nos palcos novamente. Eu quero agradecer o carinho de todos os meus fãs e dos membros da imprensa, que souberam me apoiar e me dar espaço para passar por esse momento dificil, vocês são incriveis e eu amo vocês. Agora eu quero mandar um recado para a familia da minha doadora.


	3. 3

**POV EDWARD**

-Olha papai, a Bella está na TV. Kate grita da sala onde está com Ben vendo TV e eu estou na cozinha lavando os pratos do jantar. Ainda é dificil ouvir o nome dessa cantora, sabendo que agora o coração da minha esposa está batendo no peito dela e não sentir esse aperto no meu peito. Eu vou até a sala e vejo o final do video.

 _"Agora eu quero mandar um_ _recado para a familia da minha doadora. Eu ainda não sei quem são vocês e não tenho como imaginar a dor que vocês estão sentindo nesse momento. Eu sinto muito por sua perda, mas tambem vou ser eternamente grata por sua generosidade. Eu literalmente devo a minha vida a vocês, eu quero que vocês saibam que se vocês precisarem de mim, seja para o que for, não exitem nem por um segundo em me procurar. De um jeito meio torto, eu meio que me sinto como parte da familia agora e um dia, no tempo de vocês, no momento em que se sentirem prontos, eu quero conhecê-los pessoalmente, quero poder dar um abraço e dizer o quanto eu sou grata por tudo o que vocês fizeram por mim. Quando pensarem no transplante, se lembrem que um pedacinho dela continua vivo dentro de mim. Muito obrigada e até um dia."_

-Eu ainda não estou pronto. Eu penso

-Seria tão legal se a mamãe fosse essa doadora. Ben fala

-Por que você acha isso, filho?

-A mamãe sempre foi louca pela Bella, imagina só a felicidade que ela iria sentir sabendo que mesmo ela não estando mais aqui, um pedacinho dela continua vivo dentro de alguém que ela gostava tanto?

Meus filhos são tão maduros para a idade deles, claro que eles choraram muito quando eu dei a noticia que a mãe deles tinha morrido, mas ao mesmo tempo ficaram contentes que ela conseguiu salvar a vida de outras pessoas, mas eu ainda não estou pronto para contar a verdade para eles.

-Tenho certeza que ela está muito feliz, por ter ajudado tantas pessoas. Agora me deem um abraço, que o papai está muito carente.

Ficamos abraçados na sala por um tempo e depois eu levei as crianças para a minha cama, onde eles tem dormido desde o funeral, mas por mim do que por eles, já que o cheiro de Isa Marie ainda é tão presente que não me deixa dormir.

 **8 meses depois...**

Amanhã seria o aniversário de 27 anos dela, mesmo tantos meses depois ainda é tão dificil. É por isso que Rosie e Emmett estão vindo esta noite, hoje depois de colocar as crianças na cama, nós vamos beber até eu esquecer que dia é amanhã.

Coloco Kate e Ben na minha cama, onde eles ainda dormem e volto para a sala, para encontrar Emmett servindo uma taça de vinho para minha irmã e eu vou direto para a garrafa de whisky. Nós nos sentamos lá, bebendo em silencio por um tempo antes de eu começar a chorar. Em 8 meses, essa é a primeira vez que eu realmente choro a morte de minha esposa. Você só pode ser forte por um tempo antes de desmoronar, sorte que eu tenho minha irmã e meu melhor amigo para me consolar, sem me dizer o quanto eles lamentam a minha perda. Devo ter apagado em algum momento da noite, porque acordo na manhã seguinte com o sol batendo no meu rosto, através da janela aberta e vestindo minha mascara de homem forte mais uma vez, eu começo mais um dia sem Isa Marie

 **POV BELLA**

Acordo ofegante, depois de mais um sonho. Me levanto e vou até o banheiro jogar uma agua no rosto e fico olhando a tatuagem de coração que fiz sobre a cicatriz no meu peito, passando o dedo sobre o nome Isa Marie que foi tatuado no meio, que eu fiz como homenagem a forma que meu avô me chamava quando eu era criança e é lá que Alice me encontra.

-Teve aquele sonho de novo?

-Sim. Desde o transplante eu vendo tendo o mesmo sonho, eu vejo os olhos verdes de um homem e ao fundo uma voz fica sussurrando "Leve ele de volta, eu prometi que sempre voltaria pra ele"

-Será que são os olhos do viúvo? Alice pergunta balançando as sobrancelhas.

-Cale a boca. Digo e jogo a toalha de rosto nela -Agora me conte, o que você descobriu sobre a doadora?

-Seu nome é Isa Marie Cullen...

-Isa Marie? Digo a cortando

-Sim, qual é o problema?

-Você não vê a coincidência? Ela é Isa Marie, eu sou Isabella Marie. É o mesmo nome que o vovô me chamava quando eu era criança.

-Agora que você falou... que estranho. Voltando, ela era casada com Edward Cullen, tinha 26 anos, 2 filhos, Benjamin e Kate. Hey, se lembra daquele boy maravilhoso que eu conheci no ano passado em Cancun?

-O medico que não deixou você sair do quarto por 3 dias?

-Esse mesmo, foi a melhor foda da minha vida e me deixou dolorida por uma semana, mas enfim ele é cunhado dela e eu consegui o telefone dele.

-Não vou nem perguntar como você conseguiu esse numero. Alice liga e coloca no viva-voz, no sexto toque ele atende.

 _-Dr Jasper Cullen, falando._

-Jasper? É Alice.

- _Alice_? _Desculpe, qual Alice?_

-Não venha com esse papo de qual Alice, porque eu sou inesquecivel.

- _Ah, essa Alice. Como vai, baby_?

-Agora estou bem, você sabe o que aconteceu com minha irmã, alias é exatamente sobre ela que estou ligando.

- _Pensei que você queria reviver aquele fim de semana em Cancun._

-Vou adorar, quando você está livre?

-Alice, foco!

-Desculpe! Eu preciso de ajuda para entrar em contato com seu irmão.

- _Eu não sei se é uma boa ideia, a morte da Isa Marie mexeu muito com ele e encontrar com sua irmã agora, pode não fazer bem a ele._

-Você sabe que Bella, recebeu o coração da sua cunhada?

 _-Baby, eu sou medico. Eu sabia desde o dia do transplante e o Edward também sabe_ , _na verdade ele insistiu para saber quem receberia o coração._

-E por que ele não quer falar com ela? Já fazem 8 meses.

 _-Alice, não é um bom momento. Olha, eu não sei como ele reagiria ao vê-la, ainda mais hoje._

-E o que tem hoje?

 _-Hoje seria o aniversário dela, Alice._

-Desculpe, eu não fazia ideia.

 _-Tudo bem, mas vamos marcar de sair no próximo fim de semana._

-Te espero às 20h, beijinho. Alice diz e desliga o celular. -Eu vou me dar beeeem. Alice canta, fazendo uma dancinha estranha enquanto balança a bunda.

-Você não tem jeito. Digo rindo

Ainda estou usando minha camisola da Docinho das meninas super poderosas, quando o interfone toca.

-Fala, Sam. Eu atendo

- _Oi Bella, tem duas crianças aqui na portaria querendo falar com você._

-Crianças? Não me lembro de ter marcado nada, mas como elas se chamam?

- _Benjamin e Kate Cullen._ Puta merda, são os filhos dela.

-Pede para eles subirem, por favor. Digo e desligo -Você não vai acreditar em quem está subindo, Alice!


	4. 4

**POV BELLA**

-Você vai receber as crianças usando isso? Alice aponta para minha camisola.

-E daí, são só crianças. Eu digo e logo a campainha da minha cobertura em Nova York toca.

-Quer que eu abra?

-Eu abro - Eu respiro fundo e vou abrir a porta. Lá estão as duas crianças mais bonitas que eu já vi e uma onda de ternura me atinge. -Oi, crianças - Eu digo e me ajoelho na altura deles e eles imediatamente, vem para os meus braços.

-Eu tô tão feliz por ser você. Kate diz com lagrimas nos olhos.

Benjamin coloca a mão sobre a cicatriz do transplante e diz

-Estou com saudades, mãe.

-Entrem, por favor -Eu os levo até o sofá da sala, me sento entre os dois e espero que as crianças se acalmem. -Melhor? Pergunto fazendo carinho nos cabelos deles.

-Sim. Ben responde

-Seu cabelo é tão bonito. Kate fala enquanto toca uma mecha do meu longo cabelo azul.

-Obrigada, o seu também é lindo. Eu digo e mexo em seus cachos negros.

-Agora me digam, como vocês chegaram aqui. Alice pergunta da poltrona ao lado

-Beeem... nós meio que ouvimos uma conversa do nosso pai noite passada e descobrimos que a Bella recebeu o coração da mamãe. Ben fala

-E encontramos uma foto na internet que um entregador de pizza tirou com a Alice. Kate diz

-E eu estou bem?

-Alice!

-Não me venha com Alice, você sabe que imagem é importante.

-Não se preocupe, você como sempre está linda. Ben diz

-Ai que amor, quantos anos você tem mesmo?

-Tenho 7 anos e a Kate tem 6.

-Se você fosse 11 anos mais velho, eu te daria um beijo. Alice fala, segurando as bochechas de Benjamim

-Eca, meninas são nojentas.

-Você não vai pensar assim por muito tempo. Eu digo rindo.

Passamos a manhã conversando e depois do almoço, eu tomei um banho e me vesti para levar as crianças pra casa.

-Vamos crianças- Eu digo arrumando minha peruca loira, com cabelos até os ombros e colocando meus óculos de sol.

Levo as crianças até a garagem e entramos no meu SUV vermelho cereja, depois de colocar o endereço que Ben me deu no GPS, eu começo a dirigir para lá. Parece que Edward Cullen, não vai poder continuar se escondendo de mim agora.

 **POV EDWARD**

Já estou ficando desesperado sem noticias dos meus filhos, quando a diretora da escola me ligou perguntando sobre a ausencia das crianças eu entrei em pânico. Eu voltei pra casa esperando encontrá-los lá, mas nem sinal deles. Meus pais também ficaram preocupados e vieram para minha casa, logo que eu desliguei o telefone depois de perguntar se eles sabiam onde as crianças poderiam estar.

-Edward se acalme, nós vamos encontrá-los. Mamãe fala

-Vamos esperar mais 1h, se eles não aparecerem você liga para a policia. -Meu pai diz e logo depois ouço a campainha tocando. Corro para a porta e imaginem minha surpresa quando vejo meus filhos acompanhados de uma loira, na porta da frente.

-Oi, papai. Kate fala, mas eu continuo olhando para a loira que tira os óculos de sol e encara meus olhos.

-Seus olhos... Ela diz antes de desmaiar em meus braços.

-BELLA! As crianças gritam em unissono

-Bella? Eu digo e passo a mão por seu cabelo retirando a peruca, então longos cabelos azuis caem por suas costas.

-Coloque-a no sofá, querido.- Minha mãe diz e arruma algumas almofadas sob a cabeça dela. -Carlisle, traga alcool.

-Aqui. - Meu pai fala e me entrega um pedaço de algodão com alcool, e eu passo sob o nariz dela, que desperta lentamente, me mostrando seus lindos olhos azul-violeta.

-É você, AI! Ela exclama com a mão no peito.

-O que foi? O que você está sentindo?

-Está tudo bem, foi só uma pontada. Seus olhos...

-O que tem meus olhos?

-Eu os vi antes... nos meus sonhos, mas eu não entendo.

-Do que você está falando, querida? Meu pai pergunta

-Desde o transplante... eu sonho com os seus olhos, todas as noites e tem uma voz, um sussurro. Ela fala, ainda olhando em meus olhos.

-O que essa voz diz? Eu pergunto

-Eu prometi que sempre voltaria para ele. -Eu olho na direção de seu coração e vejo a tatuagem de coração e o nome Isa Marie.

-Isa... não é possivel. Como você sabia o nome dela? Digo apontando para o nome tatuado.

-Eu não sabia até hoje de manhã, meu avô me chamava de Isa Marie quando eu era criança, eu quis fazer uma homenagem a ele. Meu avô morreu de infarto, quando eu tinha 12 anos.

-Você está bem, Bella? Ben pergunta e eu me lembro o porque dela estar aqui.

-Por que você estava com meus filhos?

-Eles foram me procurar, depois de descubrir sobre isso. Ela diz tocando seu coração.

-Como vocês descobriram? Minha mãe pergunta

-Eu ouvi o papai conversando com a tia Rosie e o tio Emmett, ontem a noite.

-Vocês estão de castigo por um mês, é da escola pra casa, sem internet, sem TV, sem celular e sem sobremesa.

-Mas papai...

-Nunca mais saiam sem me avisar, eu fui claro?

-Sim, senhor.

-Digam adeus e vão para seus quartos, agora.

-Tchau, Bella. Eles dizem e depois de beijos e abraços, sobem para seus quartos.

-Você não foi muito duro, filho?

-Pai eu te amo, mas por favor não se meta em como eu crio os meus filhos.- Eu digo e imediatamente me arrependo das minhas palavras.

-Tudo bem, me desculpe.

-Desculpe pai, eu só estou nervoso. É muita coisa acontecendo ao mesmo tempo.

-Tudo bem filho, eu entendo que é dificil.

-É melhor eu ir andando. Bella fala e tenta se levantar do sofá.

-Fique deitada mais um pouco, quer que chame alguém?

-Eu tô bem, não precisa se preocupar.

Pouco depois meus pais vão embora e eu acabo sozinho com a mulher que carrega o coração da minha esposa, bem no dia do aniversário de Isa Marie. Eu não sei por quanto tempo mais, eu posso suportar.


	5. 5

**POV BELLA**

-Edward, eu não queria me impor na vida de vocês, mas as crianças apareceram na minha casa e eu não tenho certeza do que aconteceu. Eu só... senti uma ternura tão grande por essas crianças, foi como se eu já os conhecesse.

-Você acha que pode ser por causa... Edward fala e aponta para o meu peito.

-Eu não sei. Claro, eu já ouvi algumas historias, mas não tenho certeza se isso realmente é verdade.

-Olha me desculpe, mas hoje realmente não é um bom dia para termos essa conversa.

-Eu sei, me desculpe. Mas eu quero te pedir um favor.

-Se estiver ao meu alcance.

-Não me afaste das crianças, eu sei que não tenho o direito de te pedir isso, mas eu sinto como se eles fossem uma parte de mim que estava perdida e que eu finalmente encontrei.

-Tudo bem, acho que mesmo se eu quisesse, não poderia afastá-los de você agora que eles sabem a verdade.

-Obrigada. Foi um prazer conhecer vocês, mas eu tenho que ir.

-Tem certeza que você está bem para dirigir?

-Não se preocupe, eu estou bem. Até qualquer dia. Eu digo antes de voltar pra casa.

Quando cheguei em casa, encontrei Alice andando de um lado para o outro parecendo ansiosa.

-E então como foi? Por que você demorou tanto? O viúvo é gostoso?

-Alice respire. Primeiro, Edward é lindo e os olhos do meu sonho são os dele. Segundo, eu fiquei fora por 3h e terceiro, foi estranho estar na casa deles, cercada pelas coisas dele e principalmente por desmaiar nos braços de Edward quando ele abriu a porta e da pontada no peito que eu senti.- Fecho os olhos no momento que termino de falar, porque sei que Alice vai surtar.

-COMO ASSIM DESMAIOU ISABELLA MARIE? E PIOR AINDA, VOCÊ TEVE UMA PONTADA E NÃO FOI PARA O HOSPITAL? -Alice grita comigo e já vai pegando a bolsa e me arrastando porta a fora.

-Alice fica calma!

-Eu vou ficar calma quando eu tiver certeza que eu não corro o risco de perder a minha única irmã.

Depois de 4h de hospital, um ecocardiograma, um exame de sangue e da confirmação do Dr. Volturi de que eu estava bem, Alice finalmente relaxou e voltamos para casa.

 **POV EDWARD**

Depois que Bella foi embora, eu fui para o meu quarto, me sentei na cama e peguei a foto de Isa Marie, ao lado da cama. Ela estava linda nessa foto, com um vestido de verão azul e com um sorriso radiante, iluminando todo o seu rosto. Depois de alguns minutos admirando a foto, eu comecei a conversar com ela.

-O que você estava pensando Isa, enviando a Bella pra vida da gente? Vocês são tão diferentes, ela é tão pequena, fragil e tem todo aquele cabelo azul. Eu sinto como se estivesse traindo você, mas quando ela desmaiou e eu a tive em meus braços... eu me senti completo de novo. Eu me senti vivo, como eu não me sentia desde que você nos deixou e então veio a culpa e a raiva, por estar pensando em como foi bom ter aquela mulher em meus braços, quando eu te perdi a tão pouco tempo e eu acabei descontando nos nossos filhos. Eu sinto tanto a sua falta, amor.

-Papai? -Ben chama e eu olho para a porta pra ver ele e Kate ali, limpando minhas lágrimas eu digo para entrarem.

-Você está bem, papai?

-Está tudo bem, princesa. O papai só está muito triste.

-Desculpe por termos fugido hoje, mas é o aniversário da mamãe e nós queriamos estar perto dela de alguma forma.

-Eu sei filho, me desculpem por brigar com vocês daquele jeito. Eu só estava nervoso por vocês terem desaparecido.

-Eu prometo não fazer de novo, papai.

-Eu também.

-Tudo bem, agora venham aqui e me de um abraço. - Eles se jogam nos meus braços e eu os aperto por alguns minutos, antes de dizer -Mas vocês ainda estão de castigo. Eu digo e ouço eles gemerem.

-Tudo bem. Ben diz

 **Dias atuais...**

Os ultimos 4 meses foram no minimo interessantes. Com Jasper e Alice namorando, manter distancia da Bella se tornou impossivel. Quase todos os dias ela vem pra minha casa visitar as crianças e um fim de semana a cada 15 dias, eles vão para o apartamento dela. No começo, eu não me sentia confortavel em deixar meus filhos com uma estranha, mas Jasper disse que seria bom para as crianças ter esse contato com um pedacinho da mãe deles, por isso hoje, Bella e eu parecemos um casal divorciado que tem a guarda compartilhada dos filhos. As crianças adoram ir pra lá e vivem postando fotos com a "amiga" famosa. Quanto a nós, mesmo com a tensão sexual que sempre esta presente, acabamos nos tornando amigos.

Hoje faz um ano da morte de Isa Marie e decidimos fazer uma homenagem a ela na casa dos meus pais. Seremos só a minha familia, já que os pais da Isa morreram quando ela era criança e sua avó, que a criou, morreu alguns anos após o nosso casamento, alguns amigos e claro Bella, que fez questão de estar presente.

O quintal da casa dos meus pais foi todo decorado, as mesas arrumadas ao longo de jardin estavam com pequenos arranjos de rosas brancas, as preferidas de Isa Marie, sobre uma toalha de mesa vermelha, montaram um pequeno palco com microfone, onde seriam feitas as homenagens e um grande painel com fotos de Isa Marie em diferentes fases da vida.

Ao longo da noite, todos fizeram suas homenagens, contando fatos engraçados e momentos importantes que mostraram o quanto Isa foi amada. A ultima pessoa a subir ao palco foi Bella e ela parecia tão nervosa, sentada lá com um violão no colo.

-Boa noite a todos, eu não faço isso desde o meu ultimo show há um ano e por alguma razão eu estou um pouco nervosa sobre cantar de novo. Como vocês sabem eu sofri um infarto e precisei fazer um transplante de coração e se hoje eu estou viva, foi graças a essa mulher. - Ela fala e aponta para as fotos de Isa Marie atrás dela. -Tem uma musica, de um amigo muito querido, que se aplica perfeitamente a esse momento. Edward, essa é pra você e pra Isa Marie.

Quando Bella começa a tocar os primeiros acordes, eu sei exatamente que musica ela escolheu para cantar essa noite e como ela disse, essa musica se aplica perfeitamente e foi por isso que quando ela terminou de cantar, eu corri.


	6. 6

**POV BELLA**

Toco os primeiros acordes de Hold On e começo a cantar.

 _Amando e lutando_

 _Acusando, negando_

 _Não consigo imaginar um mundo em que você se foi_

 _A alegria e o caos_

 _Os demônios de que somos feitos_

 _Eu estaria tão perdido se você me deixasse sozinho_

 _Você se trancou no banheiro_

 _Caída no chão quando eu entrei_

 _Eu te peguei para sentir seus batimentos cardíacos_

 _Você pode me ouvir gritando: por favor, não me deixe?_

 _Espere eu ainda te quero_

 _Volte, eu ainda preciso de você_

 _Me deixe pegar a sua mão, eu vou consertar tudo_

 _Juro te amar por toda minha vida_

 _Espere eu ainda preciso de você_

 _Longa estrada infinita_

 _Você está em silêncio ao meu lado_

 _Conduzindo um pesadelo do qual não posso escapar_

 _Rezando sem esperança a luz não está apagando_

 _Escondendo o choque e o frio em meus ossos_

 _Eles te levaram em uma mesa_

 _Caminho pra lá e pra cá enquanto você está imóvel_

 _Eles te pegaram para sentir seus batimentos cardíacos_

 _Você pode me ouvir gritando por favor, não me deixe?_

 _Espere eu ainda te quero_

 _Volte eu ainda preciso de você_

 _Me deixe pegar a sua mão, eu vou consertar tudo_

 _Juro te amar por toda minha vida_

 _Espere eu ainda preciso de você_

 _Eu não quero te deixar ir_

 _Sei que não sou tão forte assim_

 _Só quero ouvir você dizendo, querido_

 _Vamos para casa_

 _Vamos para casa_

 _Sim_

 _Eu só quero te levar para casa_

 _Espere eu ainda quero você_

 _Volte, eu ainda preciso de você._

Quando termino de cantar, todos aplaudem e eu vejo Edward correndo em direção a casa. Eu desço do palco, entrego meu violão para Alice e vou atrás de Edward, eu o vejo subindo as escadas e virando a esquerda no corredor. Eu o encontro sentado na cama de seu antigo quarto, com a cabeça entre as mãos.

-Você está bem?

-Agora não é um bom momento, Bella. -Edward diz sem me olhar

-Me desculpe, eu não pensei que aquela musica fosse te abalar tanto. -Edward levanta a cabeça e me olha por alguns minutos em silêncio.

-Você sabe porque eu assinei a autorização?

-Por que a Isa Marie queria salvar outras pessoas.

-Eu não estava nem aí para salvar alguém, eu só estava pensando em mim quando assinei.

-Eu não entendo.

-Em nossa ultima conversa por telefone antes do acidente, Isa Marie me disse uma coisa, ela me fez uma promessa e é só por isso que você está aqui agora, viva.

-O que ela disse, Edward?

-Ela disse que seu coração é meu e que não importa o que aconteça, ele sempre vai voltar pra mim.

-Oh Deus!

-E você sabe o que eu sussurei no ouvido dela, minutos antes da retirada dos orgãos?

-Não

-Eu disse que se o coração dela era meu, então ela tinha que traze-lo de volta pra mim.

-Meus sonhos... desde o transplante eu sonhei com seus olhos e uma voz dizia para traze-lo de volta.

-Ela cumpriu sua promessa e te trouxe pra mim.- Edward diz, se levanta e caminha em minha direção

-Eu não sou ela!

-Eu sei. Vocês são tão diferentes, mas eu me sinto tão vivo quando estou com você.- Ele segura meu rosto entre as mãos -Quando estou com você, eu só penso em como seria te beijar, mas sinto que estou traindo a lembrança dela e isso doí. Eu sei que não faz sentido e que ela iria querer que eu fosse feliz. Eu ainda não posso nomear o que eu sinto por você, mas é forte e eu não vou mais negar meus sentimentos, se você não quiser que eu te beije agora, me diga para parar.- Ele diz se aproximando cada vez mais.

-Me beije, Edward.- Eu digo e ele fecha a distancia, me beijando com tanta paixão que eu me sinto flutuar. Nossos corpos tão unidos, que é dificil dizer onde um começa e o outro termina. Quando o beijo termina, Edward me olha nos olhos, ambos ofegantes, e diz

-Você é tão linda que eu quero te devorar inteira, mas vamos com calma, eu não quero apressar nada. Se a gente for para acontecer e a cada segundo eu tenho mais certeza que vai, vamos deixar o destino decidir.- Com mais um beijo, voltamos para a homenagem a Isa Marie, para encontrar as crianças adormecidas no sofá da sala.

-Acho que vou ficar por aqui hoje, ja que as crianças dormiram.

-Tudo bem, vejo você depois. -Eu o abraço por um tempo maior que o necessario e vou procurar minha irmã para avisar que estou indo para casa. Digo adeus a todos e volto para meu apartamento, depois de um banho rapido e caio na cama e segundos depois estou profundamente adormecida.

Minha noite é recheada por sonhos de Edward e eu juntos e só posso esperar que nossa vida a partir de agora, seja tão boa como nos meus sonhos.

 **POV EDWARD**

Já estamos saindo juntos há 2 meses e eu estou adorando a mulher que existe por trás da celebridade. Fomos jantar algumas vezes, levamos as crianças ao cinema, mas mesmo com tanta proximidade, o maximo de intimidade que aconteceu entre nós foram alguns beijos. Realmente estamos levando a serio esse lance de ir devagar.

Estou esperando Bella terminar de se arrumar, para mais um encontro e é quando ela entra na sala segurando 2 perucas, que eu finalmente me dou conta de uma coisa. Nesses 2 meses, nunhuma vez eu saí com a Bella, sempre foi com uma ruiva ou loira ou morena, mas nunca com a Bella.

-Ruiva ou morena?

-Você tem vergonha de mim?

-O que?

-Você tem vergonha de mim? Sempre que saimos para algum lugar, você sempre esta disfarçada. É como se você não quisesse que as pessoas saibam sobre nós.

-Edward, eu não tenho vergonha de você. Na verdade, eu só quero preservar você e as crianças.

-Eu não entendo, nos preservar de que?

-Eu não sei se você lembra, mas eu sou famosa Edward.- Ela diz e caminha até a porta de vidro que leva sacada e no momento que ela saí na varanda, eu entendo. O apartamento é preenchido com gritos de eu te amo Bella, você é maravilhosa. Ela acena para os fãs e manda beijos por alguns minutos, antes de entrar e fechar a porta, abafando o som da multidão lá fora.

-Entende agora? Você está preparado para isso? Por que se eu sair lá fora como Bella, antes mesmo de chegarmos ao carro, o mundo inteiro vai saber quem você é, onde mora, vão ter paparazzi na frente da sua casa e da escola das crianças, então se é isso o que você quer vamos sair agora, mas se não é, então responda a maldita pergunta: ruiva ou morena? Por que pra mim não importa se eu vou ter que me esconder pelo resto da minha vida, desde que eu tenha você e as crianças na minha vida.

-Morena, uae a morena. Me desculpe, Bella.

-Tudo bem, mas agora eles já viram minha roupa, então vou ter que me trocar.

Fomos a um restaurante japones e tivemos uma noite agradavel, eu a levo pra casa e ela pergunta se eu quero entrar. Eu peso minhas opções, voltar para uma casa vazia, já que as crianças vão passar a noite com meus pais, ou passar a noite com essa mulher incrivel em meus braços. Nem preciso dizer o que escolhi.


	7. 7

**POV BELLA**

Eu perdi a virgindade com meu namorado, quando tinha 16 anos, mas sinto como se essa fosse a minha primeira vez novamente.

-Relaxe baby, eu nunca estive com outra mulher além da minha esposa, então eu também estou um pouco nervoso.

-Me beije.- Começamos a nos beijar e lentamente nos despimos. Edward é super carinhoso e me faz sentir confortavel, ele me deita na cama e começa a distribuir beijos pelo meu corpo e quando chega ao meu sexo, que ele lambe e chupa como um profissional, então Edward acrescenta 2 dedos a festa me fodendo com força, ele me faz sentir tanto prazer que gozo em menos de 5 min, então é minha vez de retribuir o favor. Seu membro é tão grosso que não consigo fechar meus dedos ao redor, tem pelo menos 20 cm de comprimento e está tão quente e duro. O coloco na boca e tento engolir o maximo sem engasgar, com a mão faço movimentos de vai e vem no que não cabe na minha boca, eu passo a lingua circulando a cabeça e desço para suas bolas, chupando uma de cada vez, mas depois de alguns minutos ele me puxa e depois de colocar um preservativo, começa a me penetrar. Preciso de alguns segundos para me acostumar com seu tamanho dentro de mim, mas quando ele começa a se mover me sinto no paraíso. É tão gostoso que não sei como resisti por tanto tempo, Edward se move com força e não demora muito para eu gozar novamente.

-Você é tão grande, acho que nunca me senti tão cheia.

-Porra é tão bom, você é tão gostosa. Eu poderia ficar dentro de você pra sempre. -Edward geme no meu ouvido e não demora muito pra ele gozar tambem.

-Minhas pernas parecem gelatina.- Eu digo ainda ofegante.

-Sinal que você foi bem fodida.- Edward diz e distriui beijos de boca aberta pelo meu pescoço e começo a sentir de novo um arrepio de necessidade, quando Edward está pronto recomeçamos tudo de novo, mas dessa vez mais lento, curtindo o momento. Foi uma noite perfeita.

Na manhã seguinte, mesmo dolorida, eu não resisti a ereção matinal de Edward e com ele ainda dormindo, eu rolei uma camisinha por seu pau e o montei. Edward acordou comigo, subindo e descendo no seu pau e ele agarrou a minha bunda para me ajudar com os movimentos, quando gozei, ele me virou e começou a me foder de 4 com tanta força que o barulho da cama batendo na parede era constante. Edward me fez gozar mais 2 vezes, antes de chegar ao proprio climax. Depois de um banho e um café da manhã reforçado, ele voltou pra casa e me deixou deliciosamente dolorida e extremamente satisfeita.

 **POV EDWARD**

Passar a noite com Bella, foi maravilhoso. No caminho de volta para casa, eu tomei a decisão de finalmente deixar Isa Marie partir e é por isso que quando eu chego em casa, vou direto para o quarto e pego a foto dela do criado mudo.

-Eu sempre vou amar você Isa, mas eu preciso deixar você ir. Você me fez tão feliz, amor. Você me deu 2 filhos lindos e os melhores anos da minha vida, obrigado por tudo o que você me deu e obrigado por trazer Bella para nossas vidas, ela é uma pessoa maravilhosa e eu sinto que posso me apaixonar de verdade por ela.

Coloco a foto no lugar e vou ao porão buscar algumas caixas, depois entro no closet e começo a organizar as roupas, sapatos e acessorios de Isa Marie para doação. Entre suas coisas acho uma caixa de memorias, quando abro, encontro fotos desde a epoca que nos conhecemos, o guardanapo com o "quer casar comigo? que eu entreguei a ela junto com o anel e no fundo da caixa, encontro um envelope com o meu nome escrito com a caligrafia elegante de Isa Marie, eu abro o lacre e começo a ler uma carta que ela me deixou.

 _"Oi amor, se você esta lendo essa carta é porque algo aconteceu e eu tive que deixar você e os nossos filhos e você finalmente_ _está pronto para seguir em frente._

 _Eu sei que parece estranho eu deixar uma carta de despedida, mas depois do que aconteceu no parto da Kate, eu não poderia morrer sem me despedir._

 _Agora vamos ter uma conversa muito séria, eu sei que se você esta lendo isso é porque você conheceu alguém que mexeu com o seu coração. Não se prive de amar novamente, Edward, não se sinta culpado por se apaixonar. Eu sei que quem o seu coração escolher, será perfeita para você e as crianças, só não deixe que eles me esqueçam._

 _Obrigado por ser o melhor marido que eu poderia ter. Quando nós brigavamos, você sempre se desculpava e dizia que iria fazer melhor, mesmo quando eu era a unica culpada. Você é um pai maravilhoso e me conforta saber que nossos filhos sempre vão poder contar com você._

 _Eu quero que você siga em frente, cuide bem dos nossos filhos e que seja muito, muito feliz com essa mulher que agora tem seu coração e saiba que o meu, sempre vai ser teu._

 _Com amor, sempre sua_

 _Isa Marie Cullen"_

Pela data da carta, ela foi escrita poucos dias após o nascimento de Kate e agora com a aprovação de Isa Marie, eu sinto um peso sair do meu coração e finalmente estou pronto para seguir em frente. Termino de encaixotar todas as coisas de Isa Marie e vou buscar as crianças na casa dos meus pais, na volta pra casa passamos uma tarde preguiçosa assistindo filmes e comendo pipoca. À noite, depois de colocar as crianças na cama, cada um em seu proprio quarto, eu ligo pra Bella.

- _Oi Edward, está tudo bem?_

-Eu tô pronto.

- _Tem certeza? A sua vida nunca mais será a mesma._

-Eu vou ter você ao meu lado?

- _Sempre._

-É só isso o que importa.

 _-Vou conversar com Alice e ver a melhor forma de fazer acontecer._

-Ok. Boa noite, Bella

- _Boa noite, Edward._


	8. 8

**POV BELLA**

Depois de falar com Edward, eu converso com Alice e decidimos de uma coletiva de imprensa é a melhor opção, então 3 dias depois Edward, as crianças, Alice e eu nos reunimos com jornalistas de varias partes do mundo.

-Boa tarde a todos e obrigada por terem vindo.- Alice fala

-Está tudo bem com sua saúde, Bella?- Um jornalista pergunta

-Eu estou bem, obrigada por perguntar.

-Sobre o que se trata essa coletiva? -Outro jornalista pergunta.

-Como vocês sabem, a pouco mais de um ano eu precisei fazer um transplante de coração. O coração que eu recibi, era dessa mulher.- Eu digo e Alice coloca uma foto de Isa Marie no painel atrás de onde estamos sentados. -E há quase 7 meses, eu conheci a familia dessa minha doadora, eles são pessoas maravilhosas. Esse é Edward, o marido dela, e esses são Ben e Kate, os filhos deles. Mas, eu chamei vocês aqui para compartilhar uma novidade, eu me apaixonei. Primeiro por essas crianças e depois por esse homem incrivel, que me deu a honra de fazer parte da vida deles.

-Edward, como você está lidando com a fama da Bella?- Um jornalista pergunta

-E as crianças estão aceitando bem seu novo relacionamento?- Outro jornalista acrescenta

-Nós amamos a Bella. -Ben fala e Kate concorda

-No começo foi complicado, mas ela me mostrou que existe muito mais por trás da cantora famosa. Bella é uma mulher maravilhosa, super carinhosa com os meus filhos, acho que temos um grande futuro pela frente.

-Bella afirmou que está apaixonada, mas e você? Como se sente sobre ela?- Edward olha pra mim e responde olhando nos meus olhos.

-Apesar dela agora ter o coração da minha esposa, não foi isso que fez eu me apaixonar. Eu me apaixonei por sua fragilidade, por sua vontade de viver, eu me apaixonei por seu sorriso e por esse seu cabelo azul. Eu me apaixonei por você.

-Estamos muito felizes por vocês, depois de tanto sofrimento, vocês merecem essa felicidade.- Um jornalista diz e os outros concordam.

-Obrigada pelo apoio, vocês sempre foram maravilhosos comigo. E assim encerramos a coletiva.

 **POV EDWARD**

A repercussão da coletiva de imprensa foi imediata, acho que nunca recebi tantas mensagens no meu facebook, todos comentando como nossa historia é "romantica" e que fazemos um casal bonito. No dia seguinte, Bella me acompanhou para deixar as crianças na escola e uma multidão nos cercou, pedindo autografos e fotos. Bella foi um doce com todos distribuindo simpatia.

Algumas semanas depois, Bella foi em uma consulta de rotina e eu a acompanhei.

-Olá, como está minha paciente preferida? -pergunta Dr. Volturi

-Estou otima, seu bajulador. Bella faz alguns exames e depois do ok do medico, ela pergunta quando pode voltar aos palcos.

-Fisicamente você está bem, mas eu aconselho esperar um pouco mais.

Depois de sair do hospital, fomos pra casa dos meus pais. Parece que Rosie tem novidades e pediu para reunir a familia.

-Bella querida, como você está?

-Oi Esme, estou bem e você?

-Agora que tenho todos os meus meninos em casa, estou muito bem. Ela responde ainda agarrada a Bella

-Eu também estou aqui, dona Esme.

-Meu bebê é tão ciumento. -Minha mãe diz apertando minhas bochechas.

-BELLAAAAAA. -Rosie grita e corre para abraçar Bella, antes de levá-la para a sala onde todos estão reunidos.

-Já estamos todos aqui, quais são as novidades? Pergunto

-EU VOU SER MAMÃE! Rosalie grita

-Eu também! Alice diz

-Vamos ter mais dois netinhos, Carl.- Minha mãe diz animada

-Sim, agora só faltam Edward e Bella.

-Vai com calma, Carlisle. Ainda temos tempo pra pensar nisso.- Bella responde

Ficamos conversando por um tempo e depois do jantar, vou com as crianças para o apartamento de Bella. Coloquei as crianças pra dormir e fui pra cama de Bella, que tenho usado mais do que a minha nos ultimos dias.

-Ainda não posso acreditar que Alice, vai ter um filho. -Bella diz e deita a cabeça no meu peito.

-Ela é meio doidinha, mas vai ser uma boa mãe. Estou tão feliz pelos meus irmãos, eles merecem essa alegria.

-Eu também estou feliz por eles, mas vou perder minha empresaria. -Bella diz e ri, esse é um som que eu quero ouvir pelo resto da minha vida.

 **Alguns meses depois...**

Depois de meses de planejamento, finalmente chegou o dia do casamento de Jasper e Alice. Bella e Rosalie são as madrinhas, minha irmã e Alice parecem que estão prestes a explodir com quase 9 meses de gravidez. Estou ao lado de Jasper e Emmett no altar e eu nunca vi meu irmão tão ansioso.

-Será que ela desistiu?

-Com aquela barriga é meio dificil, ela conseguir correr.- Digo brincando e Jasper me olha feio, minutos depois Bella e Rosie entram e tomam seus lugares no altar, Alice vem logo atrás com meu pai. Eles tomam seus lugares e o casamento começa, durante a cerimonia eu vejo Rosalie se mexer desconfortavel. Na hora dos votos, Jasper diz os dele e então é hora dos de Alice.

-Eu Alice, te recebo como meu... filho da puta, isso doí. -Ela diz segurando a barriga.

-Graças a Deus! Eu não posso mais aguentar essa dor. -Rosie fala se curvando sobre a barriga e Emmett corre até ela.

-Termina logo com isso padre, antes que essa criança resolva nascer aqui.- Alice diz agarrando a batina do padre.

-Eu os declaro marido e mulher, podem ir para o hospital minhas filhas e tenham uma boa hora.

Levamos as duas para o hospital e durante todo o caminho, Alice grita o quanto ela odeia o pau de Jasper e que ele nunca mais vai chegar perto de seu parquinho. Já Rosalie, fica dizendo que quer anestesia. Horas depois, a familia ganha mais 2 membros, Peter filho de Rosalie e Emmett e Marie filha de Alice e Jasper. E eu, não poderia estar mais feliz com o rumo que minha vida está tomando.


	9. Epilogo

**POV BELLA**

Minha vida mudou completamente nos ultimos 3 anos. Eu ganhei uma segunda chance de viver, me apaixonei, ganhei 2 filhos postiços e agora estou prestes a retomar minha carreira. Eu decidi esperar um pouco mais para voltar aos palcos, porque eu não poderia fazer isso sem Alice ao meu lado e agora que Marie já tem um ano, Alice se sente segura de deixá-la por um tempo.

-Nervosa?

-Um pouco, mas eu amo fazer isso e além do mais eu tenho uma boa razão para fazer isso hoje. -Digo tocando minha barriga

-Você tem certeza sobre isso?

-Absoluta. Peguei o resultado do exame hoje de manhã.

-Nunca imaginei que esse dia iria chegar, minha irmãzinha cresceu.- Alice diz emocionada e me abraça apertado.

-Eu te amo, Lice.

-E eu a você, Bell.

Subir no palco novamente foi como andar de bicicleta, como eu senti falta disso aqui, dessa adrenalina correndo pelo meu corpo, o calor dos meus fãs.

-BOA NOITE, NOVA YORK! Estou muito feliz de poder estar aqui com vocês essa noite.- Eu começo a cantar antigos sucessos e ouvir meus fãs cantando junto é emocionante.

No final do show, eu peço um minuto aos fãs e começo a conversar com eles.

-Vocês sabem que eu estou namorando o Edward há 2 anos e eu gostaria de que vocês o recebecem aqui com muito carinho, venha até aqui amor.- Eu chamo e Edward que estava ao lado do palco caminha até onde estou, acenando para a plateia.

-O que você está aprontando, blue?- Edward começou a me chamar assim depois que viemos a publico, fazendo referencia a cor dos meus olhos e cabelos.

-Nos ultimos dias, eu compus uma canção pro meu amor e eu quero saber se vocês querem ouvir?- Um coro um SIM se fez ouvir. -Essa musica se chama Key To My Heart, eu seguro a mão de Edward e começo a cantar.

 _"Garoto, você me colocou em uma situação, eu não sei o que dizer_

 _Mas eu estou tentando de alguma forma_

 _É como se meu coração fosse cair_

 _Minha mente voa longe e eu não posso controlar as dores_

 _As palavras estão girando na minha cabeça_

 _Mas eu não sei porque eu estou me segurando_

 _Eu deveria apenas te dizer como estou me sentindo_

 _Mas eu não quero agir como uma tola_

 _Não quero parecer confusa_

 _Se eu deixar você saber como me sinto_

 _Não sei o que você vai fazer_

 _Então, eu mantenho isto trancado aqui dentro_

 _E imaginando que você é meu_

 _E estou sentindo você tão perto, mas tão longe_

 _Você segura a chave do meu coração_

 _Quanto mais eu me afasto_

 _Digo pra mim mesma que não é nada_

 _Mais fundo eu caio_

 _E imagino todos os dias_

 _De mil maneiras diferentes_

 _Como você responde ao que eu digo_

 _Eu estou ficando perdida em meus sonhos?_

 _Você está inalcançavel para mim?_

 _Porque esse nervoso simplesmente não vai embora_

 _Eu não quero agir como uma tola_

 _Não quero parecer confusa_

 _Se eu deixar você saber como me sinto_

 _Não sei o que você vai fazer_

 _Então eu mantenho isto trancado aqui dentro_

 _E imagino que você é meu_

 _E estou sentindo você tão perto, mas tão longe_

 _Você segura a chave do meu coração_

 _Mas se eu nunca te disser, você nunca saberá_

 _E o segredo está ficando mais pesado para segurar_

 _Isso é mais do que apenas uma paixão_

 _Então eu posso guaguejar quando falo_

 _E meus joelhos podem ficar um pouco fracos_

 _Mas eu não tenho nada a perder e só você a ganhar_

 _Diga-me que você sente o mesmo_

 _Mas eu não quero agir como uma tola_

 _Não quero parecer confusa_

 _Se eu deixar você saber como me sinto_

 _Não sei o que você vai fazer_

 _Então, eu mantenho isto trancado aqui dentro_

 _E imagino que você é meu_

 _E estou sentindo você tão perto, mas tão longe_

 _Você segura a chave do meu coração."_

Quando termino de cantar e todos aplaudem, eu me viro para Edward e pergunto:

-Eu sei que você já fez isso antes, mas é algo que eu quero muito. Edward Cullen, você aceita se casar comigo e me fazer a mulher mais feliz desse mundo?

-Claro que eu vou me casar com você. Eu te amo tanto, meu anjo.

-Eu também te amo. Ainda bem que você aceitou, porque não está nos meus planos ser mãe solteira. Noticia em primeira mão pra vocês meus amores, eu vou ser mamãe.- Um coro de parabéns vem da plateia e Edward cai de joelhos na minha frente para beijar minha barriga.

-O papai já te ama tanto, pequeno. Obrigado por mais essa alegria, Bella.

Um mês depois, nós nos casamos em uma cerimonia privada. Passamos uma semana no Caribe, em lua de mel e depois levamos as crianças para a Disney por um fim de semana. Alguns meses depois, nosso pequeno Logan vem ao mundo para completar nossa felicidade. Agora estou saudavel, tenho minha carreira de volta e estou cercada por pessoas que eu amo e que me amam de volta, tem como a vida ser melhor?

 **FIM.**


End file.
